


I'm Sorry, Dean

by taramacIay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramacIay/pseuds/taramacIay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Leviathans took over, Cas wasn't dead yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite like a chunk of it because I had forgotten most of the exchange between Leviathan!Cas and Dean in that room-place-thingy.
> 
> Other than that, I think it's an okay one-shot.

He felt himself being taken over, pushed to the smallest corner, and he heard his voice say “Too late” and his hands grab Dean’s jacket.

“Cas is, hm,” the Leviathans – _he_ – shrugged, “he’s gone. He’s,” he – it – shrugged again, and Dean’s face fell, “dead.”

_Dean, no!_

“We run the show now.” The Leviathans pushed Dean to the other side of the room flying, where he hit the wall and fell on a table, and Cas was screaming inside his own head, unable to stop himself from doing all this. _Get out of me!_ He demanded, receiving echoing laughs as his reply.

He – no, _it_ , because he wouldn’t do this – smiled and tossed Bobby to another table near Dean. All Cas could do was try to fight the Leviathans and demand they stop. They wouldn’t, of course.

“Now this is going to be so much fun.” His body laughed, externally this time, and Dean looked at him like he had the last time they had been in that room. With fear – and was that _worry_ , for whom? For him? – and all he could do was watch from afar.

His legs moved, one after the other, and an itch crawled up his right cheek. Dean and Bobby lay where they landed as _he_ walked by, like a man who knows he’s in charge of the situation. The itch shifted to his left, up his forehead and it disappeared in seconds, just as Bobby groaned and sat up, bleeding slightly.

“How many of you assclowns are in there?” Dean asked, “a hundred? More?”

_More,_ he wanted to shout. _Listen to me!_

Blood started trickling from his body – first his hand, drip by drip. Next, his forehead; everywhere. The Leviathans were too many and too strong for this one body. _No, no. Stop._ The blood trickled down his forehead and face.

“Your vessel’s gonna explode, ain’t it? Wouldn’t do anything too strenuous.” Dean spoke up again, and Cas could see he looked a bit hopeful. “In fact I’d call it a day, head on home.” Echoes of laughs again – at Dean, at his attempts to make them leave – and the echoes sounded louder than the laughs themselves.

Then it became menacing, “We’ll be back, for you.” And he could see that was as much a threat as it was a promise, but he didn’t see Dean’s reaction. His body had turned away and limped out the room. _NO. Turn around. TURN AROUND_.

The Leviathans ignored his orders – more like pleas to them – and pushed the door open, lighting up the dark hallway, staggering.

The blood started falling constantly; there was always a stream of red dripping down from somewhere. The single river of blood became various, and his face, he assumed, was covered in small trickles of blood.

They broke through the a metal gate. _Where- The water._ He saw the sign and realised what would happen. He would drown, and die and never make up for his mistakes. Instead, he would unwillingly set free a new monster.

Death was a mercy he shouldn’t be allowed.

Faintly, he felt his legs – not his anymore, however – become wetter and sink deeper into the lake. His trenchcoat – one that had gone through much, like he had – was becoming heavier with the water. Distantly, he heard footsteps behind him [ _them_ ] and knew it was Dean. With Sam and Bobby.

The Leviathans never stopped walking, and Cas realised that this would be his end. With his arms outstretched as if embracing something approaching and drowning in a lake in front of his only friends. What a pitiful end for what had once been a powerful Angel, and a more powerful God.

As his head sank under the water, he only had time for one thought before his vessel – or, more accurately now, his body – exploded and let loose the Leviathans on the world.

_I’m sorry, Dean._


End file.
